A Future Without You
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: What do you do when your past come checking up on you? Run? Hide? Well, Cash just wants to sort things out. OC (FMD)
1. Checking the future

Disclaimer: Cash, Byoki, Zash, Shi and Kish belong to me. Suga and Semi belong to Jazzy. All the lyrics in here are Byoki's ^^ (aka mine)

Some digis are OOC, I think Semi's a good example -.-

Oh, well read and review, please 

A Future Without You

Chapter One: Checking the future

Scene: a path in front of a village

"Welcome, welcome. Here we are" sang a digimon. She stepped out of the bushes and onto the path leaving to a nearby village.

She was a black Renamon with yellow-orange markings. The swirls a normal Renamon had were replaced by upside down crosses. What was white on Renamon was a red-orange on this digimon. Her eyes flashed an ice blue nearly white as she sang.

"Darkness, darkness. Here we come" she sang and waved to the bushes. "If I could find the light in your eyes, I would use it for destruction. Destruction and death. You will pay the price."

"Shut up, Byoki-imo" said an annoyed voice and another Renamon-look-alike stepped out of the bushes.

He was silver with dark red markings and dark blue features. His eyes were orange and looked annoyed.

"You should enjoy life, Zash-nee" Byoki said and finished her song humming.

"Easy for you to say. If I were…"

"Ssh" Byoki said and placed a finger on his lips. "You don't want anyone to know, do you?" Zash shook his head. "Let's just go" he mumbled and walked off towards the village. Byoki shrugged and walked off after him. "I wonder if they still remember me. I wonder if he misses me. I look forward to a future. A future without you."

"I said shut up, Byoki-imo" Zash yelled. Byoki blinked in shock. "You hate me. You hate until you perish within life" Byoki sang. Zash whipped around and grabbed her throat. "Byokimon, if you do not stop singing this instant, I will make sure you perish within life, got it?" he growled his annoyance dripping in his voice. Byoki just grinned. "You. You just need to find a life" Byoki recited some lyrics without singing them. Zash pushed her back and she fell to the ground.

"I'm going now. And as soon as any musical note exits your throat, you'll have two parts of yourself to look after" Zash said and stormed off.

Byoki crossed her legs and quietly sang: "If I found someone who loved me, would you take him away? Would you break my heart or would you tear it apart. Would you run from the pain or would you just pretend it wasn't there."

"Hey, what are you sitting on the ground for?" she heard a voice behind her. Byoki turned her head around and stared up at the digimon behind her.

He was a Renamon-look-alike, too. Baby blue with black markings and shamrock green features. His eyes were a mysterious yellow.

"And within darkness there is light" Byoki mumbled. The digimon blinked. "Eh?" Byoki grinned a bit and got up. "Hi. I'm Byokimon, lyricalist, singer and I have a secret" she said pulling down an eyelid and sticking out her tongue. "Oh" the digimon blinked and held out his hand. "I'm Semimon, partnered and as far as I know, secretless."

"Ah, but you do" she said and put her hands behind her back. "Everyone has a secret and someone knows your secret" she continued, smiling and leaned closer to Semi. "Someone knows all our secrets" she whispered and straightened up. She turned and gave a short wave. "Be seeing you" she said as she faded away.

Semi placed a hand behind his head. "Strange."

"Seeeemimon" he heard a voice. "We're coming to get you" said another and three digimon appeared around him.

The first looked very similar to Renamon. He was the same yellow but was light purple instead of white. His gloves were blue, the swirls were light purple too and the lines under his eyes were light blue. His eyes were blue-green. He was standing on Semi's left.

The digimon on Semi's right was light purple and was yellow instead of white. His gloves were light blue, his swirls yellow and the lines under his eyes were blue. His eyes flashed a kind but cheeky dark blue.

The third, standing behind Semi, was purple-blue, had ice blue markings and dark pink features. Her eyes were ice blue.

"Go away" Semi growled. "Oh, but why?" the first asked. "Yeah, why should we leave a cutie like you alone" the second mocked. The third just wrapped her arms around him and grinned.

"Shi, Kish, Suga. Leave him alone" growled a digimon. The four of them turned to see a silver Renamon with red gloves, black swirls and eye markings and red eyes.

"Why, Cash-onee-san? Want him for yourself? Go seduce him in a cheap motel?" Shi, the first one asked. Cash stared at Shi with a Glare of Doom. Shi raised an eyebrow. "Party pooper" he mumbled and nodded to the other two. "Let's go" he said and the three of them disappeared.

Cash walked over to Semi. "Semi, you're a jerk, you know" he said while walking past and walked into the village.

Semi slumped down onto the ground. "How come I still feel like the bully-magnet I used to be?" he mumbled quietly.

Scene: the village

Byoki hummed a tune as she appeared next to her older brother. "Zash-nee, I don't think we should be here" she said seriously. A wave of annoyance could be felt around her.

"Then leave" Zash said and looked along the houses. "I wonder…" he mumbled. Byoki smiled. "I wonder how he is. If his life went on without me. If he's forgotten me. The one who made his life so mis'rable. So intimately wonderful…"

"Hail of Darkness!" Zash yelled without thinking, whipped around and jumped into the air. Little bits of darkness flew Byoki who dodged a few but gained a few cuts. "I said not a musical note" Zash yelled.

Byoki got up from where she had fallen and watched the bits of darkness on the ground disintegrate. She licked a bit of blood from her paw. "You were always the one to attract attention, Zash-nee" she mumbled. A few digimon had come out of their houses to see what had happened. Zash had yelled pretty loud. He looked around, his eyes flashing.

Byoki smiled. "And within darkness there is light" she mumbled and turned around. "I never wanted to come here anyways" she said prepared to walk away. She stopped though, as she saw a silver Renamon enter the village.

Cash looked at the village he lived in. A lot of the digimon were out on the street and amongst them he could make out two figures, one silver the other black. He walked towards them.

"Cash-kun" Byoki shrieked and jumped at him. They flew to the ground. "I've missed you so much" she said and kissed him. Cash's eyes widened as did Zash's. Zash walked over to the two of them and practically ripped Byoki away from Cash. He held his hand out to Cash but Cash preferred getting up himself.

Cash stared at the silver digimon. "Zash" he mumbled and lowered his eyes.

"Hello, Cash-k... mon" Zash said blushing slightly and staring at the ground. Byoki grinned. "How have you been, Shun?" Cash shook his head. "Go home, Byokimon."

"Ah, but my name is Byoki-oku for you" she said and hung herself around his neck. Cash looked away.

Semi stared down towards the scene from the hill just before the village. "Isn't that that girl from before?" he asked himself. He faded away.

Semi appeared next to Zash. Cash was still turning his head away from Byoki. "Shun" she said. "Cash?" Semi tilted his head. Cash pushed Byoki away. Byoki looked a bit annoyed . "Who's this?" she asked and looked more aggressive. "A friend of mine."

"But we've already met" Semi said and pointed in the direction of the place they'd met.

"A friend, you say" Byoki still looked aggressive. Cash nodded.

"Byoki-imo, let's go" Zash said and nodded towards the path leading out of the village. Byoki shook her head, she looked more calm now. "I wonder if they still remember me. I wonder if he misses me. I look forward to a future. A future without you" she sang. "Shut up, Byokimon" Zash yelled.

"Zash" Cash placed a paw on Zash's shoulder, making him twitch. Semi raised an eyebrow. "Mm, Cashy-kun, I'm very confused." Byoki's energy level grew. Cash closed his eyes.

"Let's… let's just go to my place" he mumbled and walked off under the eyes of the spectators. The other three followed.

There finished. First chapter. It's a side story on my digimon, Cashmon, 's past. Byoki and Zash play a roll. Semi belongs to Cash's future as do Shi, Kish and Suga. There's more to come ^^ Review please.


	2. Evaluation: Future Sucks

Disclaimer: Cash, Shadow, Byoki, Zash, Shi and Kish belong to me. Suga and Semi belong to Jazzy. All the lyrics in here are Byoki's ^^ (aka mine)

Some digis are OOC, I think Semi's a good example -.-

Oh, well read and review, please 

A Future Without You 

Chapter Two: Evaluation: Future sucks

The four digimon were sitting around Cash's living room in silence. Cash was sitting on a single chair, Semi was sitting on a double chair on his own and Zash and Byoki were sitting on another double.

"So, um, Cashy-kun, what's…" Semi began but Byoki had jumped up and slammed her fist onto the small table in the middle of the living room. "Do not call him Cashy-kun" she growled.

"Eh?" Semi sweatdropped. "I was wondering who these people are" Semi said. Cash sighed. "Zash and Byokimon are friends from the past" he said and glared at Byoki who had sat down.

"Yes. And me and Shun are going to…" A door slammed open. "Cash-onee, is Semi here?" someone asked and a black head popped into the living room.

"Byokimon" she noticed and fully entered the room.

She was a pure black Renamon with white gloves and features and blue eyes.

The new digimon's tail was swaying up and down behind her. She didn't look her usual self, she looked annoyed. "Shadow" Semi said smiling. Shadow smiled down at him, the annoyance lost for a moment, before she turned back to Byoki.

"Hello, Shadow" Byoki said smiling. "Until we met again I said. And then, years later, our paths crossed way" she sang. "Shut up" Zash growled. Semi blinked. "I guess I'm the only one who doesn't understand anything."

"What's she doing here?" Shadow asked Cash pointing towards Byoki. "I don't know."

"Oi" Shadow said. She smiled. "Hi, Zash-kun." Zash nodded. "Hi" he mumbled. "Shadow-chan" Semi whispered. "Can you please explain what's going on?" Shadow shrugged. "I don't know what going on."

"Shadow-chan?" Byoki looked surprised. "I'm impressed. Never knew you could get so far, find a friend for life. Who'd actually like you. Does he know the real you?" Byoki recited some lyrics. "Byokimon" Zash growled.

Cash sighed. "I'll explain" he said and turned to Semi. "As far as I know, Shadow has hated Byoki since birth. Only they know why and" Cash stopped.

"Me and Cash are gonna marry, Zash's still in love with Cash, even though he's knows it's useless and…" Zash had slapped her, got up and left. "And Zash hates having someone talk about his love-life."

"Byokimon, I'm not going to marry you" Cash said. Byoki looked at him. "Why not?" she asked no emotion in her voice. Cash stayed silent. "Why not?" she growled, hatred burning.

A door slammed closed, someone ran down the stairs and a yell was heard: "Dad, I'm going to go visit Razz!" Another door and then only Byoki's breathing. "Who… was that?"

"That was my eldest son" Cash said and sunk his head. Byoki got up. "Zash-nee, where ever you are, we're leaving. I have work to do" she said and walked out of the room.

It was silent for a few moments until Byoki's head gleamed into the room again. "Oh and by the way. There's no stopping Byoki, you know."

As I said nth much. Might be some kind of sequel and a prequel to it. Prequel would be the past, but I'm planning that anyway and sequel would be Zash and Byoki met Toki (who insiders know of ^^)

Well, Review ^^


End file.
